Ultraman S: Element 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode One: The New Light Just get your cup of coffee, sit back and relax, and enjoy. (To be honest, just grab anything you can salvage. I don't care.) Starring *Sakate Trial *Ultraman Sorta *Ultraman *Red King *And others Galaxy Theater! open and show.... "Sup! My name's Sakate, and Ultraman Sorta, a new series, will be replacing Shin Ultraman Retsuden from now on! December 2013 So stay tuned!" Sakate Trial "You better stay tune...." Ultraman Sorta. "Lighten up Sorta!" Sakate knocks the Equalator, "See you guys!" close Opening In the endless boundaries of space, what can it bring to you? Adventure, dreams, terror, it can bring all that! camera flies through space, at high speeds But what if you would to go further? Beyond? the Ultraman logo shows up; letters combine with the word "Ultraman" to form: "Ultraman Sorta!" Song plays Prologue The wide and vast areas of the universe; often ungoverned, it used to be free. Until there existed the darkness. It corrupted the boundless edges of space and time, monsters and aliens whose motives were to seek out power and assume control of it. But, as a legendary figure once said "When there is darkness, there is light. Light will battle the darkness until the very end." The light indeed, it was the Ultra Warriors who defended cosmos from evil. They battled till this day, the giants from Nebula M78, the Land of Light. A dark figure loomed over the planet engulfed in an intense light, powered by the Plasma Spark. "My arch-nemesis, my brother..." the figure touched his scar, he gained this from a battle with King, a legendary Ultra, whom cannot even be described as legendary. His powers were tremendous, that only the pure-hearted could bear to even face him in battle. But this figure, a being filled with the hatred and angsts of fallen villians around the universe, was a good match for King. He might even be stronger than the mythical giant. "Today, will be the last day...you will ever, see of your lives," the dark figure raised a hand, and lightning struck the fateful planet... Chapter One Standing at the near launch of a spaceshuttle were dozens of people ready to watch this historical launch. Today was the day for a project, codenamed "Voyager", which seeked to terraform other planets for life-sustaining activities. A trio of men, boarded the shuttle, as the crowd cheered on for them. "Engine stabilizers...check! Rocket Boosters....check! Highspeed Travel.....check! We are ready to go, Captain!" One of the trio, named Sakate Trial, he was prepared for the journey, along with the spaceshuttle he nicknamed "IOS 8", "IOS 8 is ready for take off!" "How many times have I told you not to call it that!" the captain chuckled as he put on his seatbelt. He was a jolly old man around the 60s, whom didn't even have a wife and children. But he was still jolly, in a old sort of way. "Ready to go Captain! 3.....2....1....! Blast off!" The other member of the trio, enthusiastically exclaimed. And there the rocket went, as people squeezed through the crowd to watch the memorial takeoff. This was the great era, for Earth, and her future, as there would be no more wars for herself, and her people. "This is going to be quite the adventure..." Sakate whispered to himself. Or so he thought. Chapter 2 The war. It engulfed the planet in terrible darkness, as monsters and aliens from around the universe, they tried to overtake the planet. This army was led by one who can only be described as pure hatred, evil. He led his universal army across the crystal lands of the once war-free planet, a planet of illuminous light, which lit it up. The source of this light was the Plasma Spark, a legendary relic of pure good. It was created 250 000 years' ago, since this planet's sun had died in fiery explosion, living its people in fear of the forthcoming future. But the Plasma Spark, which was created by the world's greatest minds, solved to help this. It illuminated the planet in artificial light, light which can only be described as being the hope of the future. camera zooms in towards the past, where the Ultras were once humans But this light had an unexpected side effect; the transformation of its people into giants, giants powered by this very light. It had given them great power, and since they had a strong sense of justice, they decided to form the race of the Ultramen we know today. But let's go on with the story... The dark figure entered the crystal-clear tower, which held the artificial light source needed by the planet. But that was not what he was looking for. He absolutely knew that his target would be guarding the Plasma Spark, the being he thought of earlier. With that, he proceeded inside. "He would be here, sooner or later...." the legendary Ultra, he wielded great power, said. Ultraman King stood still on the highest most platform of the tower, the platform which held th light source. "He...? You don't mean..." Father of Ultra replied, answering his own doubts. "Yes, him. He is coming soon, so we should better guard...." King suddenly flew back, as his words were interrupted by someone else's. "What do we have here? My old enemy, now joining forces with these weaklings? What stupidity..." the dark figure prepared a blast of powerful energy in his hand, and blasted it towards the giant. "Gyargh!" King was sent flying back towards a wall, "Why are you here, fiend?!" "The Plasma Spark, it's not my target, you fool! My target, it's you!" he roundhoused kicked Ultraman King, who dodged it, "Only one of the two forces can exist, pitting them into competition. Today, I will make a landslide victory, for the darkness, by killing you!" "Gah.....Father and Mother of Ultra! Protect the light before anything happens!" King kept dodging each blast, one after another, with the dark figure conjuring up blast after blast of dark energy. The other two Ultras nodded, and charged towards the dark figure, who easily swatted them like flies. "Too weak," he smirked under his hood, "Age has gotten up to you huh? Old man..." "Shaatch!" A punch was sent flying to the figure's face, who retialated with a dodge. He then proceeded to swipe King off his feet, with the old Ultra jumping away from this predictable move. Both figures clashed against each other, in an epic battle. Chops and kicks, were sent across the battlefield, each more powerful than before. This battle eventually came to a stop, with both figures taking their places in opposite directions of each other. Light was seemingly bleeding from King's face, a scar. The dark figure grasped his arm, which was bleeding of intense darkness. But both giants didn't hold back, and instead proceeded towards each other in battle. They clashed, with King muttering: "Stop this madness! You know you don't want to do this!" King pointed a finger at the giant of pure darkness, who simply smiled. "Of course I want to do this." the dark figure had a smirk across his face, and conjured up his energy like never before, shooting it at the giant, who only resisted with an energy shield. "King Shield!" the caped Ultra constructed a powerful shield, which blocked out the figure's energy beam. This proved well against the darkness' long ranged attack. "This isn't going well." Mother of Ultra just held Father's arm, while they watched on in fear. Waves of energy seemingly powered up the crackling cannon of Minus Energy, and the giant tried to block out this tremendous attack. But to no avial, and King's shield started cracking up. The ray of dark energies was at its maximum, and an evil smirk was spread across his face. Alas, the shield just wasn't enough, and it cracked into tiny fragments. King stood a final stand against the ray, using his arms both as a shield, but was sent back flying into a crystal wall. "Whatever you do, you can never beat me..." the dark figure then flew off, with his power drained, leaving him exhausted. King laid on the glass floor, leaning against the wall. He held back, his eyes started fluttering away.... Chapter 3 A giant, who can only be described as tremendous, entered the atmosphere of this fated planet. A red and sliver streak of light just chased on the bulky giant of green, as both figures dashed across the calming blue sky. Shaking the ground, both giants took fighting stances against each other. One of them, nicknamed the "Skull Monster", proceeded to do a kick against the space warrior, who just held up the leg, throwing the terrified monster into a steamroller. An explosion was heard, as the monster stood up, not wanting to give out in defeat. "Red King! Why do you terrorize this lovely planet, when you can rest in piece for eternity?" The red and silver humaniod figure pointed an accusing finger at the monster, who was now known as Red King. Red King seemingly grunted and roared in defiance. Something seemed wrong about Red King now, as the giant, now known as the hero, Ultraman, thought to himself. The Kaiju then proceeded to attack the Ultra, taking this as an opening. Ultraman groaned in pain, flying backwards into the rock mountain behind. "Argh, why is he rampaging all of a sudden?!" Ultraman, not wanting to signal defeat, stood up from the pile of rocks he was sitting in. Delivering a powerful kick to Red King's abdomen, Ultraman continued to give a couple of kicks, and then various chop techniques. "Take this!" the giant hero took the monster's arm, and swung him into the rock pile he was in earlier. But this was not enough, though as the beast just swiped off some rocks. Realization hit the Kaiju, as he gathered up more rocks. He ate those rocks, and out came explosive rocks from his stomach, spewing them at the giant. Ultraman tried to resist all he could, but he just couldn't withstand all of them, as he fell into machines. Explosions covered up the entire area as workers and people tried to run away from the destruction caused by the beast of rocks. Explosive rocks were shot towards Ultraman repeatedly, with a gem on his chest blinking from the normal blue, to red. It was the Color Timer, Ultraman's mechanical organ that monitored how much time he had left on Earth, and if that were to ever be extinguished, Ultraman would... die. "Ganbare, Ultraman!" A kid shouted out to the hero of justice, with several other people following suit. In a moment, many people were already cheering for the Ultra, who just nodded in confidence. He stood out from his rocky demise, there was no way he was going to lose now! Ultraman repeatedly punched the rock giant, and finally did a powered chop to the beast's head, recieving a groan from the monster, who just retreated back. There was no way the monster would get to run away, after all this. With Ultraman reaching his time limit, he unleashed all the power he had left in him, and fired his signature attack: the Specium Ray! Blue particles of specium were lined up in a beam form, and hit the monster. Sparks and sparks of explosions emmited from the giant rock monster, as he fell down, to his demise! A large explosion rocked the whole construction site, as Ultraman just stood there, and sighed. He had finally won over his arch-nemesis, the giant of rock, Red King. The citizens of Tokyo cheered as Ultraman nodded at them, signalling his victory. A dark figure watched from above, smirking. This was only the beggining of his plan, as he... no, it, unleashed a spectrum of corrupted energy waves, and shot them down towards the city below... Corrupted Red King A dark energy wave shot down from the deep blue sky, it was like no other. The lifeless corpse of Red King's was seemingly hit by that high charged beam of energy, floating amongst the land. "What is this?!" Ultraman took a fighting stance, as he looked up upon the corpse of the beast he fought earlier. This monstrosity, the body of the once alive monster crackled with energy, one that Ultraman had never seen before. In a moment's glance, an explosion occured, causing Ultraman look away in instinct. A monstorous beast had seemingly been reformed. But it looked diiferent, it acted different, and had a look of burning evil in its eyes. Red King was revived by the wave of energy, but it had been transformed, into something like no other. It was Corrupted Red King, the powered up version of the beast, who just roared upon the Ultra..... Chapter 4 The Plasma Spark seemed to falter, and then started to fade..... King was, dead, as the humans would say. The Plasma Spark, with a level of sentience, emmited a faint light...... King muttered a few words to the saddened Father of Ultra, his eyes seemingly trying not to close.... The Plasma Spark, it just was fading away, as it was a sign of anguish.... Father of Ultra, he brought the items, to the base of the tower.... The Plasma Spark, trying not to let emotions control it, the intensity of the light started to increase..... Mother of Ultra, stood behind the griefed husband, who looked up into the land masses above... The Plasma Spark, it still had hope, and it returned to normal again, shining as bright as the stars... Father of Ultra saw many invaders retreating away, as he sent a telepathic message to the citizens... King's Hope "I have gathered all of you now, to spread this message," Ken just clenched the objects tightly, with Marie consoling him. The citizens looked upon the couple, seemingly knowing that something, had happened, as they all waited for what the couple wanted to say. "He has been a great figure to us all, he had been looked up to, by Ultras, all around the globe," the husband started to break down, but continued his speech, "This Ultras, he was Ultraman King. He had fought for universal peace, and hope, along all of us. He helped us through many tough times, only to create miracles..." Father of Ultra laughed at this statement, but sorrow took over him again, "B-but now.... Ultraman K-King... is.." "Dead." The citizens of the Land of Light, they all gasped, some started to cry, some started to keep their cool, while others just talked among themselves. But whoever they were, all of them were in sorrows, grief, and misery. "The war.... had cost him....." Ken said, miserably. "But now, let all of us not get bothered by this! We need to hold a grand f-funeral...." Ken stopped at these words, Mother of Ultra just continued for him. "Let's get prepared, for King's m-mourning..." Marie then signalled the citizens to prepare, with all of them just nodding, and they dispersed, some staying to talk about the situation, while others flew away. Sorta just sat down on the crystal-glass floor, seemingly grief taken by the sudden news. "Ah, DAMMIT!" He swept out his katana, and slammed it down on the floor, creating a large crack. Many Ultras just looked at him, with them nodding, knowing his grief. Sorta had been close to King, he had met him on several occasions, and they developed a kind of mentor-student relationship. But it did not last long. "Sorta, come here," Father of Ultra signalled Sorta to proceed to the Space Garrison Headquarters. "King, he asked me to give this to you. He called you an accomplished Ultra, a prodigy, and that you should be the next Ultra to protect Earth," Father of Ultra calmly talked. "But...why me? Why not others?" Sorta inquired. "Because you have a special aura, and talent," Ken pointed to Sorta's katana, with the young Ultra just nodding. The objects seemingly attached themselves to Sorta's arms, with him bewildered in shock and awe. His body started to glow, and eventually that glow, faded. "Now, go! The new hero, Ultraman Sorta!" Father of Ultra pointed to the stars and space itself, with Sorta, confused and nodding in agreement, he flew off into the depths of space.... Chapter 5 "Argh!" Ultraman was swept by his feet, by the tail of the monster. It was just too powerful, as most people would say, as the citizens just watched on the Ultra. It roared in defiance, as fireballs of high temperatures were spitted out of the rock Kaiju's mouth. Ultraman tried to dodge the incoming attack, but the fireballs kept spraying towards the Ultra, and eventually, he was hit. Fiery explosions engulfed the giant of light, as his Color Timer started blinking as fast as a high speed rocket, waiting to be extinguished anytime. "N-no... it can't end like this! I must... p-protect the people's smiles!" the hero shook off the rubble, but it was just too much for him. The strain was taking its toll on him, as he collapsed onto the ground. "N-no, it can't...." the timer flashed faster than it ever had in Ultraman's life, the beast was too powerful, as it roared on among the construction site. The New Hero "Seiya!" A powerful kick was delievered to the monster's face, making it stumble back in pain. This light, it was too intense for the people to look at, but it was not for Ultraman. He recognized the figure, it felt... similar. "Father." this new Ultra just helped up the senior, it was someone familiar. "S-Sorta?" Ultraman asked the young giant of light, who just laughed. "This, it is my stage now." Sorta replenished Ultraman's Life Energy, with the timer glowing a positive blue again, "Let's do this. If one Ultra isn't enough, why not two?" Father just smirked, and got into his fighting position, while the son shrugged, following suit. "Is, that a new Ultraman?!" the residents cheered on the Ultras as both of them dealt some chops to the monstrousity, but the beast just shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing, and then proceeded to punch both of them. "He's one stubborn guy, isn't he?" Sorta exclaimed as both heroes dodged the attack, and kicked the monster backwards. The monster unleashed a fury of laser shots towards both giants, as they erected shields to defend against it. "Ikuze." A sheath was materialized on Sorta's side, who he then pulled out a giant katana from. This katana was a present from Leo, for his hard work and endurance. A war of punches and slashes happened between the beast and the giant, both refusing to give up the fight, until the Ultra finally managed to break through the beast's defence, successfully landing a wound. "Let's wrap this up! And of course, the combination beam." Sorta nodded towards his father, who nodded back in response. The younger Ultra knelt underneath the elder, both of them absorbing energies through their hands. The father's arms lit up a crimson blue, with the power of Specium, while the son's had lit up with a variety of colors. "Crossium Ray!" "Shuwatch!" Both Ultras fired their finishing attacks from crossed arms, neither of them stopping. At a point, the beams clashed and mixed, forming a stronger ray of prismastic energy, eventually hitting the monster. Even though Red King was powered up, this power up wasn't enough to withstand the power of two rays, with the beast eventually giving in to his defeat. Sparks of fiery energy flew everywhere, as an epic explosion covered the area. Ultraman and Sorta stood up in victory, with the humans cheering on. Nonetheless, both of their Color Timers started blinking rapidly. "I think it's time to go? The threat has been eliminated, after all. Damn, look at how good I was!" Sorta cockily laughed, while Ultraman just stood there, nodding and folding his arms. His son hadn't change, oh well. Both Ultras flew off to the sky, gaining flight momentum, and headed towards their home planet. Chapter 6 This new Ultra, he had a special aura surrounding him, that the dark figure felt. It was intense, but not so enough for the dark figure. "Just, what is he." The figure loitered around his pocket dimension, seemingly wondering. He tinkered with various complex instruments, all too advanced for humans to know what they were. The dark figure held up a red colored crystal, it glew once, but this glow faded away. "This crystal, its power is tremendous. Summoning the army was a easy task." He placed back the crystal into a vial, "But, this power just isn't enough," the darkness held his arm, it had a scar. "What had happened to Empera, it can't happen to me." The dark figure thought of those Ultras. One of them was inferior, but with all of thier powers.... it was a threat. He got out of his pocket dimension, opening another portal to the main universe. "I have got the perfect plan..." Showa Universe They appeared as streaks of light flying, soaring high up into the skies. Finally, both giants of light broke through the thermosphere, floating in the field of space. Stars, comets, all that can be seen from this spectacular view the giants were having, although it was kind of scary to be one and alone in space. Nevertheless, both Ultras spoke. "This is just your first mission, there are more to-" the elder Ultra was interrupted by the youth, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I know Pa, you don't need to explain all this, heh heh." Sorta snickered, while the senior just laughed. Both Ultras started to gain momentum in the vast fields of space, taking flight to their home planet. Alas, this is where the main part of the story takes place. ---------------------------------------------- The dark giant focused himself, a large amount of energy, capable of constructing a portal out of, this was what he was doing. The vortex of swirling energy thundered and roared, and he proceeded inside. ---------------------------------------------- "Well th- holy grapes?! What the hell is that?!" Sakate pointed out to a large construct of blackness, it was swirling dangerously fast. Dark legs were seen entering the vortex, as the spaceship itself was also being sucked in. Emergency boosters were deployed, with the captain anxiously pressing buttons on a touchscreen, the other two members flipping switches and flicking levers. The rocket was fighting back against the pull of gravity, with it moving a mile away from the spinning blackhole every second. A large crackling sound could be heard, as one of the rocket boosters dismantled itself off the ship. The booster was sucked into the hole, as the trio looked in horror. "We... we are doomed..." the memebrs lost their confidence, kneeling down and praying. Another part broke off, alas, this was one of the two emergency pods. Looking at the pod break off, Sakate still had a spark of hope. "I have a freaking idea! Board the emergency pod!" Sakate instructed both men, who nodded in regained confidence. They boarded the emergency pod, but it could only fit two people at a time. "How about you, Sakate?!" the captain had a look of worry stuck to his face, while Sakate just gulped in fear. "I... will stay here. And monitor the ship, at the very least. Now go, and don't worry about me." the youth pressed a button which closed up the pod, and sent it off, with it directed to Earth. The captain just looked out the pod's window, towards the shuttle, as it was slowly being sucked in. "Come on... come on man! What the hell!" Sakate slammed his fists againt the non-functional control panel, while he slid down to the base of the shuttle in despair. "I can't..." ---------------------------------------------- "What?!" Ultraman pointed to the large nexus of dark, swirling dangerously speedily. A spaceshuttle was headed towards the vortex! Always reckless, Sorta flew at high speeds towards the lone rocket, which just proceeded towards the hole, faster every second. The giants hands reached out for the ship, while Ultraman just floated behind in horror. His son was going to get sucked into it, any moment now. "Shyargh!" The giant hands finally grasped ahold of the ship, as Sorta headed the opposite direction of the portal. "If my caculations are correct..." Ultraman, being one of the most renowned scientists on his planet, came to a conclusion. This was no ordinary blackhole, it was one where there was no escape from. "父 (Chichi)!" Sorta shouted for help as he and the spaceshuttle was being pulled by gravity, into the blackhole. Blackholes, even light could not escape them, including the warriors of light, as Ultraman watched helplessly, grasping out his hand. The blackhole closed completely, with the boundaries of space being silent. There was no hope left. screen burns away as the ending song plays of the episode are shown as the music rolls Galaxy Theater open "Welcome back to Galaxy Theater!" Sakate smiled as Sorta just snorted, displeased. "Do we need to do this? Seriously...god." Sakate knocked the Equalator again. "Of course we must! Today, we review Episode 1! A new Ultra has arrived, yeah!" Sakate held up the Equalator towards the screen, asking: "What do you think, Sorta?" "Baka! I AM the new Ultra!" Sorta facepalmed himself really hard, inside the Equalator. "Whatever.... so, uh, see you next time then! Heh heh...." Sakate scratched his head. close "Now how did I mess that one up...." Preview for "Another Universe" Next up, on Ultraman Sorta! of Sorta and Sakate on the moon What, another universe? What is this? reaches out his hand for Sakate And the two, Sakate and Sorta refuse to fight together, against the new monster! "What do you mean, puny guy?!" Sorta shouts furiously. "I won't work together with a doofus like you!" shows Sakate throwing Equalator on ground Can they co-ordiante together? showing Sorta fighting lousily against Recklum Next Element: Refusal of Association throws Energy Slash at Recklum Better catch it! Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Tokusatsu